Que día
by kaze143
Summary: Este finc es dedicado a mi hermanita Yori Majo Rojas por el dia de su cumpleaños espero que lo disfrutes tanto como disfrute escribiendolo n n me despido.


_**Como lo prometido es deuda… me reporto Yori-chan prometí hacerte este finc por tu cumple y no me gusta mentir (y menos a mi hermanita n_n) así que me despido espero que te guste se me vino a la mente cuando chateábamos.**_

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level-up.**_

_**Que día….**_

Una chica de cabello violeta largo hasta media espalda con un fleco cayendo asía un lado una estatura promedio, grandes ojos violetas que detonaban tristeza, se encontraba en una banca del parque Inazuma vestía un pequeño short color negro con alguna cadenas cayendo por ellos su camisa era blanca y no tan pegada al cuerpo se miraba a simple vista que por bajo de esa camisa traía otra es mas era un centro del mismo color del short y traía un par de tennis que encajaban perfectos con su atuendo Su nombre era Yori Furukawa, era conocida por ser alegre y muy cariñosa y sobre todo una gran amiga. Pero justo en ese momento había escapado del plena guerra entre su familia y amigos.

_**Yori PV…**_

No puedo creer que el día de mi cumpleaños este tan triste si solo mi familia comprendiera que no puedo estar con ellos porque tengo un compromiso con mis amigas y que ellas no pueden otro día … si esto no me pasara no creería esto, soy situación de discusión entre mi familia y mis amigas ahhh- la chica suspiro- que día.

-Porque tan estresada amiga- pregunto una vos.

-ahh O_O-la chica salto asía atrás, impacto contra el suelo de una manera no muy buena- auh auh auh duele eso dolió mucho- repitió rápidamente mientras se tomaba su cabeza.

-Jajajajaja- exclamo un chico cabello verde que yacía parado frente ella

- ¬_¬ pero qué diablos… ¿Por qué rayos me asustaste de esa manera además ¿Quién eres?-pregunto rápidamente.

-En la tierra hay un proverbio muy conocido… en solo tres días un hombre puede cambiar mucho- menciono el chico.

- ._. Y eso que tiene que ver con quien eres- el chico le dio la mano y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Ah disculpa es la costumbre ˄_˄˜… yo soy Midorikawa Ruuji…

-Mi nombre es Yori Furukawa es un gusto- la chica le dio un abrazo lo cual asusto al chico.

-Lo siento es la costumbre- menciono rápidamente- pero dime ¿Por qué me asustaste de esa manera O.O?

Ahhh el chico carraspeo un poco su cabeza.

-Es que te mirabas muy triste y no me gusta ver a la gente triste es mejor que esten sonriente :D- el chico le dedico una de las mejores sonrisas.

-Tienes razón yo también pienso de esa manera- la chica regreso la sonrisa.

-¿Y dime porque tan triste?-pregunto a lo que la chica bajo la mirada.

-Es que hoy es mi cumpleaños y...-no término de hablar porque el chico había comenzado a hablar de nuevo.

-:D genial ven conmigo entonces- el chico la arrastro literalmente por muchas calles hasta llegar a una heladería.

-¿Midorikawa podría por favor no jalarme de esta manera?-pregunto la chica.

-Solo espera-los dos chicos entraron al local y Mido sentó a Yori en una mesa algo despejada de las demás.

-Mido…-la chica no pudo terminar de hablar porque el chico había comenzado de nuevo.

-Espera aquí si :D- el chico camino rápidamente pero regreso- no veas- saco un pañuelo y le vendo los ojos.

- ._. *como me metí en esto*-se pregunto así misma tardo unos 10 minutos en regresar.

-Muy bien – el chico poso sus manos en el nudo del pañuelo y jalo de él – Feliz Cumpleaños.

Yori casi se desmaya frente de ella tenía el helado mas delicioso que había visto en toda su vida era de unos 10 pisos y súper mega archí recontra cubierto de chocolate y otras cosas.

- Yeiiiiii *-* ¿Es mío?-pregunto con emoción.

-Si solo tuyo-dijo el chico babeando- aunque si no quieres yo estoy aquí.

-¿Pero como sabias que AMO el helado?-pregunto algo asombrada.

-Es fácil saber n_n ¿a quién no le gusta el helado?-pregunto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- además- el chico señalo la camisa de la chica- tu camisa dice I LOVE ICE CREAM es más que obvio-la chica miro su camisa y era cierto era de las tantas camisas que tenia con esos mensajes.

-Es que el helado es delicioso *-*-La chica se sentó y comenzó a comer Mido se sentó quedado frente a ella y el helado.

-Ten – la chica le dio una enorme cuchara que sabe dios de donde la saco.

-O-O gua ¿y esa enorme cuchara?-pregunto el chico antes de tomarla.

-Siempre la cargo conmigo para ocasiones especiales… como esta- la chica lo miro y este tenía estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿y tu comerás con una pequeñas?-pregunto mientras se llevaba una enorme cucharada a la boca.

-No… si crees que esta es grande mira esta- la chica saco una cuchara aun mas grande - :D amo esta cuchara así que te puede quedar con la que tienes.

Mido se quedo viendo la cuchara y era extremadamente grande. **(**_** yo: xD moriré de la risa ) **_.

-O_O¡ diablos- el chico miraba sin poder creer- jejejeje e.e te pareces mucho a mi.

Los dos rieron un poco.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto rápidamente

-16 ¿y tú?

-Hoy estoy cumpliendo los 14- menciono con algo de pena.

-Genial soy mayor :D

Y así continuo un interrogativo corto hasta que el helado se acabo por completo.

-:D muchas gracias por el helado Mido- la chica se le tiro al cuello y como era un poco mas bajita quedaron cabeza con cabeza.

-De nada :D – el chico le regreso el abrazo- dime quieres hacer algo súper genial.

-Claro :D – respondió sin basilar.

El chico la volvió a sujetar de la muñeca y salió corriendo.

Ya en el lugar…

-¿En dónde estamos?-pregunto Yori a lo que el chico la miro y le dijo que guardara silencio.

-Mira :D –el chico señalo un perro de lo más lindo era blanco y tenía una mancha en forma de corazón en el ojo y como manchas negras por todas partes.

-Ese perro es el más lindo que he visto en toda mi vida- susurro la chica.

-¿Lista?-pregunto rápidamente Midorikawa.

-¿Lista para qué?-pregunto con inocencia.

-Para esto- el chico hizo un alboroto que al parecer al perro no le agrado mucho y lo demostró mostrando sus dientes.

-O_O ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Yori.

- :D corre- el chico la cogió otra vez de la muñeca y corrió casi llevándola arrastra.

El perro que ya sabía quién era Midorikawa salió detrás de ellos.

-TT_TT ese perro me morderá- menciono Yori mientras corría a la velocidad del rayo.

-O vamos el no es tan rápido- el chico corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban.

-*COMO DIABLOS ME METI EN ESTO*- la chica corrió a la par de Mido lo tomo por la muñeca se metió por un callejo salto unas cuantas cajas y salto al otro lado de la cerca de una manera muy ágil.

-Mido corre has lo mismo – grito al ver que el perro se le iba a tirar encima.

Mido hizo exactamente lo mismo pero el perro le agarro el pantalón.

-TT_TT me quiere comer- menciono el chico.

-Nada de eso- Yori lo tomo por la manos y jalo con fuerza pero el perro no lo soltaba _**(yo: quien es mi lindo perrito entrenado para matar a Mido si quiere acerca sele mucho a mi hermanita perrito: yo :D yo: si tu lo eres :D :3)**_

Después de unos cuantos forcejeos mas el perro por fin se dio por vencido y soltó a Mido.

-TT_TT- el chico miro su pantalón y estaba una parte completamente rasgada.

-O_O ese perro es fuerte _**(perrito:-levantando pesas- yo entreno U.U)**_

-Si – el chico la miro - :D quieres hacer algo más.

La chica lo miro

Yori: O_o … ok n_n

Los dos caminaron un poquito y llegaron al parque donde comenzó todo.

-¿Y donde esta lo que íbamos a ver?- menciono la chica.

-Allí- señalo el chico era un hermoso atardecer la chica se sentó muy cerca de él , después de unos minutos miro al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla y este la abrazo.

-Gracias por darme un cumpleaños único n_n- menciono dulcemente.

-No es nada Yori-chan de ahora en adelante aquí esta tu amigo Midorikawa para divertirse contigo siempre que estés deprimida.

-Gracias n_n amigo

Y así como el atardecer termino, termino también su tiempo juntos pero sin duda se volverían a ver … después de todo no todos los días se conoce a alguien que es casi exactamente como tu … con ciertos toques de locura.

_**Me quedo aquí hermanita espero que te haya gustado.**_

_**Mido: un perro casi me arranca la pierna.**_

_**Yo: No seas niñita mi perrito no pudo agarrarte bien Q.Q... que mal.**_

_**Perrito: Te estaré esperando Mido- pasa su patita por la boca en forma de puño- **_

_**Mido: ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?**_

_**Yo: 4 palabras Te gusta mi HERMANITA ¬-¬**_

_**Mido: TT-TT **_

_**Yo: nena... bueno espero que les gustara hasta otra ocasión.**_


End file.
